Just Another Cliche
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: Sometimes you need a fresh start. Sometimes that fresh start happens to be you entering your favorite video game after wishing on a star.


It was a warm summer's night in the middle of August. All of the adults and children were asleep, all safe and sound, tucked in their beds. Everything was quiet- well, that's a total lie. There were a few sounds in particular that were coming from a room near the north side of the house; the sounds of swords clashing together and the sounds of an angry teenage girl yelling in Spanglish at her Xbox, telling it forcefully that if Ezio fell off the wall, she would go bonkers.

Well, that angry teenage girl is me, and if Ezio falls off the wall, there's a probability that I'm going to throw my controller directly at Ezio's ass- and believe me when I tell you this, I've got perfect aim. I wouldn't be so upset if Ezio wasn't so stubborn while doing- well, anything for that matter. You tell him to go up the ladder, he climbs on the building. You tell him to jump and attack two guards at once, he jumps and attacks two civilians at once. It's such a hassle. It's almost like telling a kid to shut the fuck up and listen. Ninety percent of the time they'll scream even louder. Ezio's way of screaming is being desyncronized.

"Ezio, baby, if you don't fucking move your _culo_(ass) I'm going to kill you." I spat at the TV, my small hands clutching onto the Xbox controller for dear life. In that moment I saw Ezio turn around, but apparently I had hit the 'x' button and he killed yet another civilian. I went silent as I saw the words "Desyncronized: Ezio did not kill civilians" flash before my eyes. The screen soon fades, now revealing Ezio in the 'waiting' screen.

This is when the burst comes out. To ensure that my mom and step-dad won't wake up, I grab my body pillow and wrap myself around it. Once my mouth is covered by it, I let out a loud groan. I suck at life. This was about my third time playing this game, and every time I enter a race, I end up killing someone or losing. That's why I don't play racing games, or any games with cars in it- besides Grand Theft Auto. I've got hoes to deal with on that one.

Once my outburst is done, I unravel myself from the pillow and sit back Indian style on my bed. I'm back in front of the thief that challenged me, but I turn away. I've got better things to deal with, like maybe getting Rodrigo to the point of death and then sparing his life. All because "my business is done".

I let out an audible sigh and glance at my clock. Its red numbers tell me it's around three in the morning, which is around the time my mom wakes up to go smoke. I turn my TV down a bit before playing again. Before I even have a chance to pick a few pockets, I hear a knock at my door."I know you're awake, so come take the dog out." The lovely sound of my mother's voice rang in my ears. "Fine," I mumble, pausing the game."Not like he won't piss on the floor anyways." Before my mom has a chance to yell out my name I walk out my room, shutting the door firmly behind me. A cool breeze welcomes me as I walk out my door, informing me that I've probably entered the freaking penguin habitat that was my house. My mother, the Ice Queen.

"Hurry up," she mumbles to me, lighting her cigarette. She takes a small puff out of it until it's fully lit, and then opens the door. I quickly grab the dog's leash and call his name. The pitter patter of his fat frame are heard until he shows up, wagging his black tail behind him. I attach it to his collar before descending out the door. Before I'm too far away from the front porch, I turn to look at my mom. "Stay there."My mom scoffs at my request, even though it was more of an order. "Why, so Slenderman doesn't come get you?"

"Or Jeff the Killer. But don't mock me." Turning around more, I finally catch the small twinge of a smile curve on her upper lip. My mother wasn't known for smiling. You'd normally catch her yelling at us to clean or just communicating to us through yelling. Everyone yells in this household, and my Italian neighbor tells us that it reminds him of home. I don't know if it's an Italian thing or not, but we take it as a compliment.

"I mock everything you do. Now take him to the back yard." She orders, flicking the ash off the end of her cigarette. I scoff at her, brushing some hair out of my face. "Like I'd go out in the dark?" She lets out an exasperated sigh before giving me a tired look."Humor me. Bring him in the back and I'll go unlock the door."

"You're plotting to kill me- it's too dark back there. Watch, I'll walk back there and that ugly girl from the Grudge will get me." I hear another sigh as the dog moves between my legs, making me spread them out a bit so he can rest there. Lazy dog. I look back up-

-and she shuts the door, shutting both the screen door and the wooden door behind her. A small twinge of panic surges through me, but I don't move. She didn't lock the door, and the street light was on. I just had to wait for Snoopy to piss and then I can go inside.

My own laziness catches up with me and I tug him over to the tree that was about two feet away. No way I'd take him all the way into the back yard. I lean back against it, gripping on to the leash tightly. A small sigh escapes my lips as I glance up at the sky. My nights have been like this for a few years. Nearly everything was on a set pattern, and I was tired of it. What did a girl have to do to get a few adventures in her life? I'd rob a bank or sell a kidney, but I didn't have the time to do anything like that.

"Hey God, are you there? It's me, Catherine." I'm not a real religious person, but what the hell? I had absolutely nothing to lose. I bite at my lip before continuing."I...you know, haven't killed anyone yet, and I don't really lie about things..." I pause, thinking of something else to say. There was no way to bargain with God, right? Yeah, probably not."So I was wondering...about stuff.."I start to wring my hands nervously; there was no way he was listening to me, and if some dude on the street walked by, he'd think I was crazy or something."..and I'd like an adventure. Nothin' big- you know I don't ever really ask for nothin', and maybe this could be my early Christmas present?"

A humid breeze goes by, informing me that I was alone with my dog, and I was still in front of my house, being a butler to the fat, furry thing that we called Snoopy. I guess you could say I wasn't this good at the whole praying thing. Maybe I should just go inside and save myself from further humiliation in front of the Lord Almighty."C'mon Snoop," I say before giving a light yank on his leash. He instantly lets out a bark and plants his furry behind on the ground. Now, Snoopy is at least 190 pure pounds of Dog Chow- there was no way in Hell that I'd be able to carry him inside, and he was more stubborn than that damn Italian named Ezio.

"Snoopy, get your ass up or I'm gonna make you into dog chow." Apparently the threat went deaf to his ears, because he's still sitting there, giving me a happy grin. I yank his leash again."I'll sell you." Yet again, he sits there."I'll take your heart out with a spoon." He lets out a happy bark this time. I'm sure that if I was in an anime, I'd probably have a deadpan expression on my face."It'll be a dull, rusted spoon," I murmur, though this time it's more of a promise.

I let out a groan and look up at the sky again. Since I moved out in the middle of the sticks from the city, I can see a distinct difference in the stars. They're brighter and there's an abundance of them. In the city I'd be lucky to see ten or twenty, but out here there at least fifty. If I could whistle, I'd so let one out right now.

Within a flash, I see a bright dash- holy fuck, it's a shooting star.

But what do I wish for? A million dollars? Get senpai to notice me? Unlimited wifi anywhere? C'mon Catherine, hurry the fuck up!

"I wish... fuck, I wish for an adventure." That seemed reasonable enough, right? My eyes trail the distant sun before it fades from my vision, leaving no evidence that it was ever in the sky. I don't feel any different. Didn't you usually feel different after wishing on a shooting star?"I should've wished for unlimited wifi." I say to Snoopy, who's still sitting on the ground, looking up at me with a happy expression."Or maybe for you to be less fat."


End file.
